zapperfandomcom-20200214-history
How We Really Get Sick (CFAD ch. 5)
This article is taken from The Cure for All Diseases, pages 43-50, with the permission of the author. Introduction What if you invented a device that could search people for the presence of mycotoxins (extremely toxic substances made by food molds)? And what if you found that although many people had them, those who were sick with a cold always had at least one of them. Would you ask whether a sudden buildup of mycotoxins is what really lets colds develop? Why do some people in the same family get the cold while others do not? • What if you found everyone with cancer had the human intestinal fluke in their liver, and no one else did? • What if you found everyone with diabetes had the pancreatic fluke of cattle in their pancreas, and few others did? • What if you found everyone with environmental illness tested positive for Fasciola (sheep liver fluke) in their liver? • What if you found everyone with asthma tested positive for Ascaris in their lungs? What if you always found every mysteriously ill person had some unsuspected parasite or pollutant? The device is the Syncrometer™ , and these “what ifs” are all true. They forced me to alter my entire outlook on what really causes some of our “incurable”, mysterious diseases. We used to believe that diabetes was caused by over consumption of sugars, a cold by a virus you caught from somebody, cancer from carcinogen exposure, depression from poor parenting. This multicausal concept is what made the study of medicine so difficult that only a few could undertake it. And every year new syndromes are added to the list of human illnesses. But these diagnoses are based on a description of what is happening at a particular place in your body. This is like calling a mosquito bite behind the ears by one name and a mosquito bite behind the knee by another name. If you never see the true cause, a mosquito at work, this system could be excused as somewhat sensible. And, until now, the profession of medicine has made some sense. The new truths, however, make the old descriptive system obsolete. You can now find the true causes of all your illnesses. And you can find them yourself by building the electronic diagnostic circuit (page 457)! Once you have seen a mosquito at work on your body you no longer need to go to the doctor for a red, itchy bump. You don't need to search for the correct diagnosis and an appropriate drug. You put up screen doors and windows! Once you have seen how common house dust is implicated in the common cold you get rid of the house dust. Once you have seen the mold in your food facilitate the cold virus you throw out that moldy food. But only seeing is believing. Nothing is left to faith. The electronic resonance method described in this book will let you see all these things for yourself. You are not a hapless pawn attacked by bacteria and viruses that dart at you from nowhere to make you ill. You are not at the mercy of diseases all around you, hoping, by chance, to escape, like a soldier hoping to come home from the war. Nature and your body make good sense. There is no disease that can outwit you if you know enough about it. Not even Lou Gehrig's disease! Nor asthma or diabetes. Read how the people in the case histories made themselves well. Read why some people failed. You have an advantage they did not have. Their instructions were hard to carry out because they had to have faith in them. You don't. You can replace faith with your own hard headed observations by building the diagnostic circuit (Syncrometer). The great convincer is seeing it yourself. When you personally find the mold in your peanut butter, or Shigella in your cheese, you have the knowledge, not faith, that convinces and guides you. All illness comes from two causes, PARASITES and POLLUTANTS. Only two causes! This is what simplifies the picture to make it possible for you to cure yourself. We have been taught that illness is largely our own fault. That it is due to “catching something”, not eating what we should, like roughage or vitamins, or not doing what we should, like dressing properly, exercising or going to bed on time. Somehow, it's our own fault. Either by doing something we shouldn't or not doing something we should. When absolutely no fault can be found we are told it's in our genes! True inherited diseases are extremely rare. Our genes have evolved over millions of years to produce healthy humans. Nor are genes that mutate during your lifetime at fault. Pollutants, which are known to be mutagens, are the real culprits. Neither the parasites nor the pollutants in you are “your fault”. Notice that other people all around us are doing the same things or not doing the same things, and even share our genes and don't have our illness. The current concepts on disease causation blaming our actions and our genes are simply not logical. But until now they appeared logical. Suppose 1000 people were bitten by a mosquito or flea, it would always be in a different place, and if you were using the location and effect system to diagnose the problem you could have a thousand diagnoses listed for them, including a defective gene. Could you be persuaded to accept a gene replacement for your red itchy bumps? The new gene might be for antihistamine production so the welts don't become large, red and hot, or lead to impetigo. If you were the research doctor, you might be tempted to alleviate a thousand persons' distress with a new gene. Fortunately, you are not and only need to solve your own problems. You can be more logical. After you have found the parasite interlopers hiding in your body you can kill them electronically. And after you have identified the pollutants stuck in your organs you can stop eating them, breathing them or putting them on yourself. In response, your body will begin to heal, just as surely as a mosquito bite heals. Heal from multiple sclerosis, emphysema, myasthenia? Yes!! Some healing will be swift. Some healing will be slow. Healing is not understood. It is much faster in young persons. But fast or slow you know it has begun. It will be an exciting adventure to watch yourself lose your symptoms and get stronger. Self Health The entire purpose of this book is to enable you to diagnose and treat yourself for any disease. You have three new approaches that make this wish a reality: the understanding that only pollution and parasites make you sick, the quick and inexpensive diagnostic circuit that lets you find which pollutants and parasites they are, and the zapper or herbal recipe that kills the parasites. Wouldn't it be nice not to have to go to the doctor for your aches and pains? And not to be dependent on the doctor to diagnose and treat you? Self health means keeping yourself healthy. Doing it yourself. Suppose your doctor has already diagnosed you as having “Atypical Lateral Sclerosis” or “Shoulder-Hip Girdle Metastable Aplasia.” Could you re-diagnose this for yourself so as to treat and cure it? And be successful? Why not? You have already succeeded in many enterprises. You learned to talk, walk, read, get along with people. These skills took a few years to master. Learning to keep well is a new skill. It may take a few years too. After you have learned these skills you may pass them on to your children. And so a new gift is given to humanity, like the gift of music or the art of cooking. How To Heal Your body has been trying to rid itself of its parasites and pollutants all your life! It had its own ways. It made stones, it made mucus secretions, it made itself toxic dumpsites. These were good tactics but now of course, they are no longer necessary. Can you help your body get rid of these accumulations and sweep itself clean again? Sweeping your liver clean is the most powerful way of helping your body to heal itself after the parasites are gone. There are thousands of bits of “trash” accumulated in the liver bile ducts. They will turn into stones (gallstones) if left in place. The kidney, too, has made numerous small stones in its effort to keep your body clear of lead, cadmium, mercury and other impassable pollutants. You can assist the kidney to expel all these. In days, not weeks or months, you can feel the healing effects of clearing gallstones and kidney stones from your body. But there are miles of bile ducts (50,000 ducts) in the liver; the herbal recipes that do this are used over and over, patiently, until all, the “trash” is removed. This can take several years. So, although you can stop your disease very quickly from progressing, the healing process may not be complete for years. Nevertheless, you are healthy again. This means your pains are either gone or greatly reduced. Your organs are functioning better. You have a new sense of well being. Your energy is up. Your desire to live and accomplish something is back. Organs that have been damaged beyond the ability of our simple methods to reverse can be treated with the magic of modern surgery. Cataracts, bunions, old injuries are examples. Possibly, these too, are “stone” formations. But no recipe has been found to clear them up simply and in a useful time frame. Killing parasites, removing pollutants and clearing gallstones and kidney stones from your body is a powerful combination of treatments. It is so powerful you can change yourself into a new person in half a year. And then go on improving for years more. Should you stop taking your prescription medicine while you are treating yourself? NO. Wait until you have cured yourself of the condition that required the medicine. Reduce your medicine and eventually go off it. Will your doctor approve? Find one that will. Remember that the medicine is buying you the time to cure yourself, something to be grateful for. The Road To Wellness To review our new understanding of health vs. disease: • We have only two problems: parasites and pollutants. Parasites are things that live on us, using up our food and giving us their wastes. Pollutants are toxic things in us making it difficult for our organs to do their work. These two things are responsible for all our other problems. • Our bodies have been trying to rid us of these by making stones, making secretions, giving us swellings, inflammations and benign tumors. We develop deficiencies and disabilities. • Finally, some permanent damage is done. Our hair turns gray, we develop cataracts, the spine bends, nerves and muscles die. We weaken. Our strategy to undo all this will be a logical one. First, we will kill all parasites, bacteria, viruses and fungi. Second, we will remove the toxic molds, metals and chemicals in our foods and body products. Third, we will clear away and wash away the stones, secretions and debris already formed, that hinder healing. Fourth, we will use herbs and special food factors to hasten healing, being very careful to use pure products. (These act more quickly when given intravenously but the emphasis in this book will be on oral consumption.) Finally, for repairs that are beyond our abilities, we will seek help from health and medical professionals. What could be more exciting than finding the tremor is out of your arm or the pain is out of your shoulder? Won't it be admirable to correct your pulse and your high blood pressure, by yourself? What an adventure it could be to get rid of all your warts. But getting rid of pain seems like a first priority to me, since pain often undermines our morale, our initiative to do things, even our interest in getting well!